


Business As (un)Usual

by backslashdelta



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO Kurt, Fake Dating, Fake Klaine, Fashion Designer Kurt, Kurt being annoyed and dramatic, M/M, References to Blaine, Sebastian thinks he's just funny, but there's not actual infidelity happening, ceo sebastian, references to infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta
Summary: In an effort to keep their relationship a secret from the public, Kurt and Sebastian hire Blaine to pose as Kurt's boyfriend. Someone from the media catches Blaine out with another man, and the news makes its way online.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 24





	Business As (un)Usual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluorite_mp3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorite_mp3/gifts).



> I wrote this a while ago for a prompt ask game on Tumblr. I was just thinking about it again, and decided I should post it so that it doesn't get lost forever in my post history. Hope you enjoy this little Kurtbastian ficlet. :)

"I can't believe this," Kurt says, staring down at the phone in his hand like he's just seen a ghost.

"Can't believe what?" Sebastian asks, loosening his tie as he walks over to Kurt and stands behind the chair Kurt is seated in, resting a hand on each shoulder.

"Just look."

Sebastian takes the offered phone, and Kurt keeps his eyes trained on his boyfriend's face as he reads the headline on the news site.

"Well, I suppose it was bound to happen at some point," Sebastian says with a shrug and hands the phone back.

"What do you mean, you suppose it was bound to happen? You were expecting this? Everyone thinks my boyfriend is cheating on me."

"But he's not," Sebastian points out with a smirk.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Could Blaine not have been just a bit more discreet?" He's not really looking for an answer, but his boyfriend provides one anyway.

"You can't expect him not to have a life, Kurt."

"I can expect him not to be seen out and about holding hands with another guy when he's supposed to be dating me," Kurt huffs. "He knows people know who he is now. Does he think he can just date Kurt Hummel, founder of Hummel Couture, and get away with something so blatantly disrespectful?"

"You've gotten so cocky with your success," Sebastian teases.

Kurt shoots him an annoyed look, though there's still a fondness there. "Look who's talking," he says, "you haven't shut up about yourself since your company took off."

"Can you blame me?" Sebastian asks with a grin.

Kurt just rolls his eyes. "Anyway, this Blaine issue."

"You could just break up with him," Sebastian offers.

Kurt sighs. "I guess I'll have to now."

Sebastian laughs. "Don't sound so disappointed. You make it sound like you're actually dating him."

Kurt chuckles a bit at that. "No, I'm sorry, I'm just out of ideas."

"Well, that might be for the best. This one was kind of a ridiculous plan from the start."

"You're right. I mean, a fake boyfriend, really? That was a very bad idea. 0/10, would not recommend."

"We could always just tell them the truth," Sebastian teases, grinning down at his boyfriend.

"I wish," Kurt says, smiling back up at him. " would ruin everything if we told them now."

"I'm still not sure why it's so important," Sebastian says, "it's not like they'll know all the details of the collaboration just because they find out we're dating."

"No, but they might suspect," Kurt counters, "and I want this to be a total surprise."

"Has anyone ever told you that you think too much?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you don't think enough?" Kurt shoots back.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, someone has," Sebastian answers with a grin.

"It's not that much longer," Kurt says, smiling softly at his boyfriend.

"I know, darling," Sebastian says, leaning down to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"And in the mean time, I have a fake boyfriend to break up with."


End file.
